I Think I Wanna Marry You
by lesbianshipperxoxo
Summary: Six times that marriage has been brought up in Santana and Brittany's relationship. Rated T for cussing and mentions of sex, although it's nothing explicit!


"Tana?"

"Hmm?"

A six-year-old Santana looked up at Brittany from the homework she was working on. She was a fairly intelligent child, but vowels were still tricky for her, and she had sat there staring down at the worksheet for the past ten minutes, forehead creased in confusion.

Brittany reached a hand out, idly running her fingers through her best friend's dark hair. Sometimes she just enjoyed sitting there, playing with and styling Santana's hair. She was very talented with hair, even at such a young age. Santana could never get her hair to cooperate with her. Her _mami_ and_ abuela_ were always too busy to do her hair for her, so she usually just ended up wearing it down in a plain style, flyaways popping up everywhere. Brittany, on the other hand, knew just the right way to brush Santana's hair to get it to be smooth and straight, and she didn't even have to use a whole can of hairspray on it. Her eyes shut for a few moments, enjoying the comforting feeling of Brittany's fingers running through her hair.

"I think I wanna marry you someday."

The brunette's eyes opened at that, eyes focusing on Brittany in alarm. She didn't know much about homosexuality, but she had listened to her _abuela_ rant in Spanish on several occasions about these "gays and lesbians" and how "they were all going to Hell for their terrible sins against God and the way He intended for the world to work." Santana's parents always rolled their eyes and told her to stop speaking like that in front of Santana, but their opinions didn't matter nearly as much as her abuela's did to the young Latina. Even at the tender age of six, she knew enough to know that girls loving girls was wrong.

"What?"

"I said I want to-"

"No, I understand what you said." Santana shook her head. "I just don't get why you'd want to marry me of all people."

"Boys have cooties." Brittany shrugged her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world. She held her pinkie out to Santana. It was like a secret handshake to them, but even better.

Santana took it somewhat reluctantly, ignoring the weird stirring feeling she felt in her stomach when Brittany touched her and chalking it up to the fact that it was almost seven o'clock and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. "But that's the way the world works, B. I know you think boys have cooties or whatever, and they gross me out too except for Kurt, 'cuz he's all into fashion and girly stuff just like us, but someday we're both gonna grow up and get married to guys and have babies with them. It's not natural for girls to marry girls."

Brittany pouted momentarily, face showing the hurt that she'd never vocalize, but then she brightened up again. That was one of Santana's favorite things about Brittany... she didn't let any one thing keep her down for long. It was never very long before she was back on her feet again, always the little ray of sunshine. Such a perfect contrast to Santana's closed-off personality. "Well, we can still be besties forever, right?"

Santana grinned, pressing a kiss to Brittany's cheek. "Of course."

* * *

"Now, class, why don't we try having an icebreaker for our first day together? We'll go around the classroom, and each of you can tell us your name, favorite food, and what you want to be when you grow up!" Mrs. Chiffaroe had always been one of the most cheerful teachers at McKinley Middle School. She was a favorite of the happy-go-lucky kids and the nerds, but was generally despised by the rest of the general population. Seriously, who wanted to hear her squeaky voice this early in the morning when all they really wanted was to crawl back into bed and stay there for the next twelve hours? The nerve of some people, honestly.

"She looks more pregnant than her daughter does," Santana snickered into Brittany's ear, eyeing the terrible sweater dress the woman was wearing that did absolutely nothing to flatter her already heavy figure. It was no secret around Lima that high school junior Cece Chiffaroe was pregnant than none other than the Chiffaroe's 25-year-old next door neighbor. Because Cece was almost a legal adult, nothing was really done to punish him, but everyone and their grandmother around town now knew that she was a whore.

Brittany giggled absentmindedly, although judging from the glazed over look in her eyes, she hadn't paid attention to a word Santana had just said. She was off in Brittany Land again, Santana guessed, a world that was dominated entirely by unicorns and grass made of cotton candy.

When it was Santana's turn she confidently stood up, hands clasped in front of her. The losers who she tormented cowered upon seeing her, fresh off the summer and bitchier than ever, the boys looked at her lustfully, and the other popular girls stared enviously at her outfit, probably trying to figure out where exactly she bought it and how much money they'd have to pay to get a cheap knockoff version. As if knockoffs could ever compare to the real thing. "'sup, peeps? I'm Santana Lopez, my favorite food is the blood of losers, and I wants to be a hit man when I grow up." She sat down, and although her face stayed as neutral and bitchy as ever, she felt her heart grow with pride as Mrs. Chiffaroe stared disapprovingly at her and all the kids began to laugh.

Brittany stood up next. "I'm Brittany, my favorite food is clouds, and when I grow up I want to open up my own unicorn farm and then get married to Santana and have lots and lots of lady babies with her." The blonde sat down, a dazed smile on her face as the rest of the class burst into laughter and jeers, the guys wolf whistling at the two girls. Santana felt her face redden and hung her head, letting her hair hang in her face so that no one could look at her.

Though when she glanced back over at her best friend, she couldn't help but daydream about how beautiful Brittany would look in white.

(Although the blonde always looked beautiful to her, so that was nothing new.)

* * *

"Santana! Santana!"

She had just gotten out of the shower that evening, and with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair she had been on her way back to her bedroom to change when she felt the body of her best friend slam into her. "What the hell, Brittany? Who let you in?"

"Your mom. She said you'd be up here."

"I guess she forgot to mention the fact that I was in the shower," Santana grumbled, but Brittany ignored her. Instead, she simply thrust a piece of paper into her hand. "What is this?" She frowned, flipping it over. "A wedding invitation?"

"Not just any wedding invitation!" The blonde was bouncing up and down gleefully. "It's my cousin Hannah! She's getting married to this really pretty girl Lily! They're gonna be_ wives,_ Santana!"

"Okay, first of all? You need to calm the hell down," she snapped, slowly getting more embarrassed and angry by the moment. She stood up, making sure the towel was still wrapped firmly around her body as she dragged Brittany to her bedroom. Ever since Santana had declared her love to Brittany and Brittany and Artie had finally broken up (and it was about time, the thought of someone as hot as Brittany dating a crip made her want to gag) the blonde had just amped up her efforts to get Santana to come out of the closet.

"The hell do you think you're doing, bringing this kinda shit into my house?" The Hispanic girl hissed. "And practically shouting about your gay-ass cousin! You_ do_ realize that my_ abuela_ would probably never let me speak to you again if she knew that you had a gay cousin, let alone that you and I are gay for each other, right?"

A sad look came over Brittany's face, and Santana felt a tiny pang of regret in her stomach as she saw tears starting to pool in the other girl's eyes. "I just want to help you, S," she muttered. "I wanna be able to hold your hand and kiss you in the hallway at school. You're hot and I'm hot, so why would anyone have a problem with us being together? I just thought that if you knew that my cousin was getting married to a girl and my family was okay with it then- m-maybe you'd realize that it could be the same for us-"

The tears in her eyes finally pooled over. Brittany wanted to help Santana the best she could, but this being in the closet stuff was just as taxing on her as it was on Santana.

"Britt... don't cry..." Santana murmured, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Brittany. "I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Brittany burrowed her face into Santana's neck. "I know," she whispered. "That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt."

Santana hunched down, placing a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips. The blonde shifted her head up a little, deepening the kiss just a bit, and before Santana knew it she was under Brittany, letting out a few small moans as the blonde straddled her.

She could only comprehend five words after they were finished: Best. Make. Up. Sex. Ever.

* * *

Santana didn't find herself speechless very often. She always had an opinion on what was going on whether you liked it or not, but seeing Brittany all dressed up, hair done and makeup done to perfection left her literally breathless, as cheesy as that sounded. And when Brittany climbed into her car that evening so that they could go to Sugar's Valentine's Day party at Breadstix, she had to control herself for once, gently leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the girl's lips instead of jumping on her and ripping that dress off her body like she so wanted to do.

She just loved the little things that she could do now that she was out of the closet, like whispering sweet nothings into Brittany's ear and being able to kiss her without being worried about what anyone else would say. Because as the Glee Club had shown her that week after she got outed, who gave a fuck what all the other peasants think? She was still Santana Lopez, and everyone was still scared of her regardless of her sexual orientation. She was scared out of her mind when Finn outed her, but at least she was_ out_ now. That was the important thing.

Sugar's party was amazing. The food was great (as always,) and she just loved sitting there beside Brittany, talking to the girl. That was the nice thing about them- even though they had been best friends since they were kids, they could spend hours talking without getting bored. Santana knew everything about Brittany, and yet she was always finding out more and more stuff, if that was even possible. Like how shaving cream irritated her legs, so she had to shave her legs and armpits with conditioner instead, and how she has a perfectly acute sense of time. (Seriously, ask Brittany what time it is and she tells you 9:47, don't even bother checking your phone. She's always right.)

Finally, when Joe announced on the microphone that the God Squad had accepted her request for them to sing to Brittany from Santana and they started singing Cherish/Cherish the two girls jumped up from their seats and began to dance. Santana loved the feeling of Brittany's body pressed up so closely against her. She shut her eyes, breathing in the soft scent of bubblegum and strawberry shampoo, a scent that was uniquely Brittany's.

"Britt?" She murmured as they danced. Brittany was grinning ear to ear, feeling both flattered that Santana had paid them to sing this song for her, and so incredibly happy that they were finally allowed to dance and kiss in public like a normal couple. It was almost surreal to think about the fact that just a year ago Santana had still been firmly in the closet. _She certainly isn't now,_ Brittany thought with a smirk, and she gave the Latina a quick peck on the lips unashamedly to prove that fact true.

"Hmm?"

Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's ear. "I think I wanna marry you someday."

The kiss that followed that statement was more passionate than any kiss they had shared before had been.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Santana grabbed the nearest thing she saw that afternoon when she got back home after singing that stupid song with Sam in the auditorium, tossing it to the ground. She continued grabbing things, throwing them to the floor until she herself collapsed, a sobbing, cussing mess. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Brittany was hers, and she was Brittany's. She knew that, Brittany knew that, pretty much the whole freaking world knew that, so who the fuck did Trouty Mouth think he was to come in here and try to take her? He was obviously just a rebound. Just a few weeks ago Brittany had been nearly heartbroken about her and Santana's breakup, and now here she was supposedly "in love" with some dude who more clearly resembled a fish than he did a human. Something seemed fishy here (pun intended.)

Why did she always have to fuck up the good things in her life? Brittany was her soulmate, but she had broken up with her because of some energy exchange with some chick who wasn't even_ hot_ (she certainly couldn't hold a candle to Brittany's gorgeousness,) and now Brittany was dating Sam Evans of all people and refusing to break up with him just to spite Santana.

She couldn't help but think of the future she had always envisioned herself having with Brittany. They'd graduate high school, Santana would go to college (although that was clearly out of the picture no matter what now because she had dropped out of UoL,) they'd get jobs, and they'd get married. They'd live in a nice, big house, and even though Santana wasn't the biggest kid person she was willing to have as many as Brittany wanted. They'd have the perfect life together, but now it was all over before it had even began.

She went onto Facebook, and there it seemed like the Gods were obviously trying to spite her, since the first thing that popped up was a picture of Brittany and Sam playing in the snow. Brittany looked adorable in a tasseled hat that covered her head and a little bit of her eyes, cheeks red from the cold and a smile on her face, but Sam just looked awkward and more unattractive than usual standing next to the blonde.

Enraged, Santana clicked onto his profile. "Hey, Trouts," she typed. "As I think we both can agree, I slayed it on that song today. I hate to go all Gay Berry on you, but you might wanna work a little harder if you don't want to be the sole reason ND ends up losing Nationals this year. You sounded like a fish out of water, and no, that is_ not_ a compliment to your heritage. JSYK, you should probably go get checked by a doc before you engage in any sexual activities with anyone. Who knows what kinda diseases you managed to pick up from all the sluts you inevitably fucked while you were a prostitute or whatever in Kentucky. Lots of hate- Snixx."

The next day, she logged online to see that she had been blocked by Sam Evans.

_Some people really need to learn how to take a joke,_ Santana thought with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"And may the bride kiss the bride."

At all of the weddings Santana had ever been to in her life, the people getting married always exchanged a simple peck on the lips, but her and Brittany weren't just anyone, were they? The blonde practically jumped forward, lips crashing eagerly to Santana's, and she giggled happily, arms wrapping comfortably around the other girl's frame, much to the cheers and whoops from everyone in the audience. They kissed for nearly five minutes before Santana's brother, who was a pastor and had therefore agreed to do their vows, said, "Alright, guys, that's enough. Save it for Puerto Rico, yeah?"

Since the Lopezes were part Puerto Rican and Brittany had never been there before, they had decided to go there for their honeymoon. Going to Disney World or Hawaii for a honeymoon was way too overdone, they figured, so they decided Puerto Rico was the perfect place to spend for their first three weeks of being a married couple.

"I love you so much," Brittany told Santana as they began to make their way down the aisle first and out of the church to the reception.

"I love you, too, babe."

It seemed like the line of people who came up to them that night to congratulate them, hug them, and make small talk was never ending. They both had huge families, and they had invited all of the old Glee kids and Mr. and Mrs. Schue, too, as well as Daniel Finn Schuester, of course.

"That'll be us soon," Brittany announced in her normal dreamy voice as they watched Emma and Will play with Daniel.

"Ugh, Britts," Santana groaned, shaking her head. "Don't do this to me. Let's wait at least a coupla years first before we start having babies, mmkay?"

"But..."

"Shh." Santana reached over, intertwining her fingers with Brittany's. "I just wanna enjoy being your wife for a bit and being free before we become moms."

Brittany smiled fondly at the other girl. Santana was so many things to her- her best friend, her lover, her soulmate, and now her wife. She knew that no matter what happened, they'd be together until the day they died. "I always told you we'd get married."

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? I'd love some reviews to know what you guys thought of it! :) Brittana's my OTP forever and always, so this was really fun to write.**_


End file.
